Kisshusama!
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro are maids to Kisshu's father, Kuro Ikisatashi! Kisshu's mom is soon to die and Kisshu is looking for comfort in the girl he loves. Will she return his love and patch up his wounded heart? Adult themes later on? ;3
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Kisshu-sama! Welcome back!", Said a 17-year old female maid as her master walked through the door. The girl had blazing red hair raised up in two bows. Her inoccent brown eyes sparkled at her master. She was wearing a black n white maid uniform and black boots that went up to her knees, Ichigo. She bowed to the man in front of her, as did the others. The others were wearing the exact same thing as the first girl. One had blue hair, Minto. The other had purple hair, Zakuro.

The man, age 18, had dark green hair pulled into two short pigtails by the side of his face. A black tanktop with a black hoodie and jeans with converse. He smirked at the maids and said in a husky tone, "Good evening ladies! Working hard?" He looked pecificly at Ichigo. "How are you doing today, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and straightned up, and smiled, "Very good Kisshu! And you?" She relized her mistake and made a small gasp.

Mint nudged Ichigo and hissed. Zakuro gave her a cold stare. Ichigo shuddered and was about to apoligize but Kisshu replied back in a friendly tone, "I'm good as well, Ichigo-chan." He winked his amber eye her way and she thought she was going to faint. She stuttered, "T-That's nice t-to hear."

The maids were just reccently hired about two months ago and Kisshu's been flirting non-stop with the maid, Ichigo. He walked over and pecked her cheek. She blushed harder and her legs felt weak. Kisshu chuckled at her reaction and walked up the huge staircase, out of their site.

Mint hissed and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "What the hell, Ichigo? Get yourself together! It's just a guy! And don't say his name so disrespectfully!"

Zakuro nodded and looked away like she didn't give a damn. Ichigo pouted. "Sorry, I'm still not used to this whole...this.._maid_ thing!"

Zakuro sighed and brushed Mint's hands off of Ichigo. "Ichigo, he is the top master's son. You have to do everything he says too. So don't treat him with such disrespect."

Mint smirked and turned around. Zakuro went to the kitchen and Ichigo was left alone near the entrance, sweeping with the broom. She sighed and swept back and forth. Back and Forth.

She remembered her old master, Masaya. Memories passed through her mind for at least an hour. He was murdered and he passed his maids onto Kuro Ikisatashi, the father of Kisshu Ikisatashi, in his will. Ichigo sighed again and looked at the floor as she swept and saw a silver metal object. The way it shined made her eyes sparkle in excitement. She picked it up with her gloved fingers. "So shiny. It may be Kisshu-sama's. I'll go give it to him." And she headed upstairs.

Now time to rewind. Kisshu walked up the stairs, thinking of the bueatiful and very fit maid Ichigo. He heard them talking but couldn't make out what their words were and he knew it was rude to easedrop, when was he not rude?

He bumped into a butler with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Watch it, fool."

The blonde bowed. "My apoligize, Kisshu-sama! But Kuro-sama requests to see you."

Kisshu scrowled, "Tell him that I'm busy."

The blonde stood up and straightned up his suit, "Kuro-sama said, no excuses. Kuro-sama very much needs to talk to you, Kisshu-sama."

Kisshu walked away without another word to the end of the hall and knocked on the big red double doors.

"Come in, Kisshu.", the voice of his father called out.

Kisshu opened the door with a frown and looked at his father. His father with his dark green hair pulled into one small ponytail in the back and red eyes. He was sitting at a wooden desk with his arms crossed over the table. "Kisshu, I sopose you can spare some time to talk about your mother."

That caught Kisshu's attention. His mother was gravely sick and she was always in her room. No one is aloud to see her because the room was toxic and contaigest. Kisshu shut the door and half-ran in front of his father's desk. "Have they found a cure? Will she live?"

Kuro looked pained as he looked at his son, who looked full of hope. "T-They have not found a cure. A-A-A..And they said she won't live for much longer. I'm really sorry Kisshu. You may go back now. That's all I have to tell you."

Kisshu wanted to cry but he reminded his self about Ichigo and that stopped the tears from wanting to leak. He felt slightly better as he walked back to his room and didn't bother to shut the door all the way so it was just cracked alittle. He walked into his private bathroom and started the shower. He took off his clothes and threw them in the clothes basket. Kisshu took out the red ribbons in his hair and shook his head, feirously. He looked at himself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. About ten minutes later he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. It didn't reach far, probally to the middle of his thigh. He stepped out of his bathroom and rummaged through his clothes drawers.

His ears perked up at the sound of the door creaking open and someone stepping in. He turned his head and saw Ichigo with her back turned, shutting the door closed. He grinned and aproached her. Ichigo sighed but right before she was about to turn she was poked in the sides. "K-Kisshu-sama!" She turned around and blushed harder than ever before. "Kisshu-sama! I'm so sorry to intrude like this! I brought you-!" Silencing her, Kisshu slammed his lips against hers and grabbed her arms, pinning her to the green door.

Ichigo let out a loud moan as Kisshu slipped his tounge in and pushed on his arms. He broke the kiss and looked at her, dreamily. "Oh, Ichigo-chan..."

"K-K-Kisshu-sama! This is highly inapropriate!" She struggled in his grip. He pressed his body against hers, getting a moan in reward. He licked her cheek and started to kiss down her neck.

"You got it wrong, Ichigo-chan. You know...I've been wanting you for a while now.." He sucked on her neck.

Ichigo gasped and struggled even more. "No, Kisshu-sama! This is bad! Stop this!"

"Feisty! Just how I like it!"

_You have to do everything he says too._

What should Ichigo do?

**Haruko: Yes...what should she do?**

**Kish: *star eyes* lemon?**

**Haruko: Maybe...If the reviewers want it bad enough, I'll make a lemon. Forced or not forced?**

**Ichigo: GROSS! No, Haruko! Bad! *sprays haruko with garlic water***

**Haruko: Hisssss! It burns!**

**Mint: A vampire...really?**

**Kish: A vampre who will make a Ichigo and kisshu lemon!**

**Haruko: MAYBE! Okay, reviewers? Do I change the rating to rated M and make a lemon or keep it clean? Also if you want lemon, forced or not forced?**

**REVIEW FAST!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon warning

**Previously on Kisshusama!...**

Ichigo let out a loud moan as Kisshu slipped his tounge in and pushed on his arms. He broke the kiss and looked at her, dreamily. "Oh, Ichigo-chan..."

"K-K-Kisshu-sama! This is highly inapropriate!" She struggled in his grip. He pressed his body against hers, getting a moan in reward. He licked her cheek and started to kiss down her neck.

"You got it wrong, Ichigo-chan. You know...I've been wanting you for a while now.." He sucked on her neck.

Ichigo gasped and struggled even more. "No, Kisshu-sama! This is bad! Stop this!"

"Feisty! Just how I like it!"

_You have to do everything he says too._

What should Ichigo do?

**Episode 2 of Kisshusama! :New love?: Warning-LEMON ;3**

Kisshu licked her ear and traced his tounge to her neck. Her lifted his face and kissed her again, this time asking for entrance. Ichigo caustiously opened her mouth and Kisshu automaticly pushed his tounge in, tasting her. He tried to make Ichigo respond by swiping at her tounge and sucking on her tounge. He pulled his face back and Ichigo felt Kisshu grab her wrist and move her across the room. Kisshu's towel fell off and Ichigo blushed more. "See something you like, sweetheart?" He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her. "Kisshu-sama, please!"

"If you don't like it...just say no." He kissed her again and roamed his hands over her body.

The feel of his hands, Ichigo whimpered underneath him. One of Kisshu's hand traveled down her hip and onto her bare thigh. With his other hand he removed the puffy apron and started to unbutton her dress. With all the buttons off, Kisshu broke the kiss and slipped off her maid dress. He slid off her boots and socks. Ichigo moaned underneath him a pressed his naked, wet body onto her now naked body. "No underwear? What a naughty kitty you are..."

He lowered his head and began sucking on her neck and rubbing her clit. "K-Kisshu-sama...I-It's my f-first time."

"I'll be gentle. Don't you worry your cute little head." He chuckled, his breath tickling her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

He went back to sucking on her neck and inserted a finger into her entrance, Ichigo gasped in pain and pleasure. He started to kiss down her neck. "You...look...so...tasty.", He said between kisses.

"Kisshu-sama...S-Should we be doing this?" Kisshu stopped kissing her and removed his fingers, looking into her eyes. "I've been waiting for you...and like I said before, Don't worry." He put the fingers into his mouth, tasting them. Ichigo felt a tingling sensation, watching him taste her juices from his finger.

"Y-Yes, Kisshu-sama."

Kisshu lowered his head and start to kiss, lick, and suck on her breast.

Ichigo arched her back pushing more into his mouth. Kisshu ravaged her body and lowered his head even lower. Ichigo gasped and her eyes widened as she felt his hair on her thigh. "K-Kisshu-sama!"

Kissu's tounge licked her entrance. Ichigo gasped in pleasure. "Kis-Kisshu-s-sama..."

His tounge invaded her entrance, licking and tasting her. The young maid felt a throbbing sensation between her legs. "K-Kisshu-ssamaaa...I'm about to...I'm going to.."

Kisshu raised his head to capture her lips as he entered his member slowly into her.

Ichigo muttered, "K-Kisshu...s-sama.." Kisshu thrust back into her twice, as Ichigo called out his name, and sweat matted his hair, holding himself back, preventing from hurting her worse.

"J-Just get it over with...Kisshu-sama!" Kisshu sent another thrust, harder than the others. "KISSHU-SAMA!", Ichigo screamed out as Kisshu broke through her virgin walls. Kisshu rocked inside of her, gently, as he held onto her. Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. "K-Kisshu-sama...I-"

Kisshu came into her. He pulled out of her, sighing. Ichigo's legs fell down and Kisshu laid beside her, holding her in her arms. "I love you, Kitten."

He looked at his maids face. Her sleeping face. "She didn't hear me...Oh well. Have a nice sleep. I'll see you in the morning my love.", he whispered in her ear. Ichigo turned over in his arms so that she was facing away. Kisshu pulled the covers over him and Ichigo and finally closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

But they forgot something...they forgot the lock the door. The person at the door gaped at the scene. "Oh my lord..."

**Haruko: There. My first lemon...MORE WILL COME!**

**Mint: Little short,huh?**

**Kish: SHUT UP! IT WAS BUEATIFUL! XoX**

**Haruko: Yeah, I plan on making Ichigo give him a bl-**

**Ichigo: HARUKOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kish: I LOVE YOU! *glomps Haruko***


	3. Chapter 3 :Who:

**Previously on Kisshusama!...**

"I love you, Kitten."

He looked at his maids face. Her sleeping face. "She didn't hear me...Oh well. Have a nice sleep. I'll see you in the morning my love.", he whispered in her ear. Ichigo turned over in his arms so that she was facing away. Kisshu pulled the covers over him and Ichigo and finally closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

But they forgot something...they forgot the lock the door. The person at the door gaped at the scene. "Oh my lord..."

**Episode 3 of Kisshusama! :Who?: Warning-slight adult themes!**

'_Ichigo heard the main door open. It was her and her friends first day as Maid in the Ikisatashi mansion. Ichigo turned her head and smiled. Well she was going to smile but the person standing there was breath-taking. Mint and Zakuro bowed. "Afternoon, Kisshu-sama! It's very nice to meet you!" Mint glanced back at Ichigo and glared, as a sign. Ichigo made a 'EEP' sound and bowed quickly. "Sorry for my strange and rude behavior, Kisshu-sama! Please, forgive me!" Ichigo straightned up and walked beside Zakuro. Kisshu smirked. "It's perfectly fine. Now can you girls tell me alittle about yourselfs?"_

_"I'm Ichigo. Age: 16. My birthday will be tomorrow."_

_"I'm Mint. Age: 14. My birthday is in four months."_

_"I'm Zakuro. Age: 20. My birthday was just a month ago."_

_Kisshu smirked and walked up to Ichigo. "You're interesting." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up, placing a kiss on her lips. Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock. Mint gasped and Zakuro remained in the same postion though she looked alittle uncomfortable. Kisshu broke the kiss and laid another quick one. He pulled his face back with a satisfied look. "You are absolutely delicious! I'm looking foward to getting to know you better!" He kissed her again, but this time longer. He pushed her into the wall, lightly, and put his hands on the wall, each side of her face. He kissed her multiple times. Ichigo just stood there shocked and blushing like mad._

_When Ichigo regained her sences, she lightly pushed on his chest. Kisshu got the message and laid one more tiny kiss before backing up. Ichigo's brown eyes were wide as she stared at the smirking man who took her breath away. "I apoligize, Kisshu-sama!" And she ran through the doors that led to the maids room._'

Ichigo swept the kitchen, absent-mindly. She stared at the wall and didn't notice Minto coming in. Mint looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo?"

Mint walked over beside Ichigo and tugged on her cheek. "Ichigoooo?"

Ichigo stared ahead and faintly whispered, "yes?"

Mint huffed and pinched Ichigo's shoulder with her razor-sharp nails. Ichigo jumped up, "EEEEEYAAAAA!"

"Finally. Get back to work, Ichigo, and stop staring off into space." Mint walked out but not without a suspicious look at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and blinked slowly. She set the broom to the side and grabbed a red washrag with green stripes. She put the rag under the sink and sprayed the water on it. Ichigo walked over to a counter covered in gunk, probally from Keiichiro the chef. She wiped the rag over the counter, cleaning the mess. After she made sure every speck was gone she sighed and cleaned the rag off.

Ichigo leaned against the counter she cleaned, resting for a bit. But she didn't get her rest for long because someone lifted her up on the counter and pressed there lips against hers. Ichigo knew who it was just from the taste. She wrapped her arms around Kisshu's neck and kissed him back.

Kisshu smirked and broke the kiss. "How my pretty kitty been doing? It's been at least a a day or two since we first made love."

Ichigo giggled, "I'm fine, Kisshu-sama."

Kisshu licked her cheek. "You know, you don't have to call me that when we are alone..."

She kissed his nose. "Okay, Kisshu-kun."

"Much better.." He touched his forehead with hers.

Just then the door to the kitchen swung open, "Onii-san, you in here-" A girl in a grey, white, and red school uniform walked in. She stood, frozen, in the doorway, her hair was a odd orange color and was tied in a high ponytail. Her golden eyes were huge from shock of seeing her brother like that with the maid. "O-Onii-san? W-What are you doing?"

Kisshu smiled at his little sister. "She fell and I was checking her fever because she said she felt dizzy. What did you think I was doing, Maaka?"

"E-Err...nothing!" She stuttered and turned around, "It's time for school. The limo's waiting for us. Come on."

She walked out, shivering. Kisshu chuckled and kissed Ichigo quickly before slinging his bag over his shoulder. He helped her down and turned around. Ichigo felt something and her pocket and instantly remembered. "Oh. Kisshu-kun! Wait!"

Kisshu turned around, facing her and smiled. Ichigo held out her hand with the shiny metal object. Kisshu looked, stunned, at the object. He quickly retreived it. "My pocketwatch..thanks, Ichigo. This means alot to me. It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she caught that illness." He felt his eyes stinging. Ichigo felt sorry for him. She knew all about his mother and even talked to her before she turned ill.

Ichigo hugged him and kissed his neck. "It's all right. I will always be by your side no matter what happens.." Kisshu smiled sadly, "Thank you, Ichigo. I love you."

Ichigo went into mental shock but smiled anyways. "You're welcome. And I might just love you too." She giggled and kissed his cheek before he set off.

After he was gone Ichigo sighed, happily. Keiichiro walked in. He slightly bowed. "Hello Ms. Ichigo. How are you this morning?"

Ichigo blushed and bowed also. "Very fine, sir. But, If you'll excuse me, I have to work in another room now."

Keiichiro smiled. "Of course. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Ichigo bowed again and walked through the doors. Just then, her pager beeped. Ichigo looked at it. "From Ryou? What could that jerk possiably want?"

_Come to my room, quickly, please._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and walked up the stair case. Beleive it or not, the staircase is Ichigo's favorite place in the whole mansion. She always admired the way it swirled in a complete circle. Ichigo reached the top of the stairs and blinked in suprise. Ryou was already there, tapping his foot impatiently. He noticed Ichigo and grabbed her arms.

Ichigo pulled on his grip, instinctively, "HEY! What's your problem, Jerk?" He tried to drag her away but Ichigo protested, "Let. Me. Go. IDIOT!"

Ryou pulled her close, "Stop struggling!", He hissed in her ear.

Ichigo was stunned. "Why should I?" Ichigo huffed and kept on pulling on his grip. Ryou growled.

"_I didn't see you struggling against Kisshu-sama's orders!_"

Ichigo gasped. "You...You..YOU SAW?" Ryou smirked, "That's right."

**MewHaruko: Hmmmm. ~nya! I feel like making a cliffhangerrr! ^^**

**Kish: Oh. So, it was Ryou...**

**Ichigo: AND HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME, TOO?**

**Kish: *puts arm around Ichigo* I didn't rape you thoughhh. You totally love me! ^.^**

**MewHaruko: Heh**


	4. Chapter 4 :Freak:

**Previously on Kisshusama!**

Ichigo pulled on his grip, instinctively, "HEY! What's your problem, Jerk?" He tried to drag her away but Ichigo protested, "Let. Me. Go. IDIOT!"

Ryou pulled her close, "Stop struggling!", He hissed in her ear.

Ichigo was stunned. "Why should I?" Ichigo huffed and kept on pulling on his grip. Ryou growled.

"I didn't see you struggling against Kisshu-sama's orders!"

Ichigo gasped. "You...You..YOU SAW?" Ryou smirked, "That's right."

**Episode 4 of Kisshusama! :Freak: Some violence!**

'_Confetti sprayed around Ichigo as she entered the Kitchen. Four peoples voice yelled out happily, "SUPRISE! Happy Birthday, Ichigo-chan!" Ichigo stood there at the door with wide eyes before grinning. She jumped up and hugged Zakuro and Mint. "Thank you!" She hugged Keiichiro and Ryou next._

_"You guys are the BEST!" She hopped over to the table that held different colored boxes wrapped up in shiny paper with ribbons tied to them. Zakuro shook her head and grabbed Ichigo by the arm, pulling her to the chair in front of a peice of white icing cake. It held a candle that had a tiny flame. The people around her counted down as Ichigo thought of her wish. _

_"5!" _

_'__**I..**__' _

_"4!"_

_'__**I want..**__'_

_"3!"_

_'__**I want to..**__'_

_"2!"_

_'__**I to find someone to..**__'_

_"1!"_

_'__**..to love!**__'_

_"GO~!" They yelled._

_Ichigo blew out the candle and her friends cheered. Ichigo grinned as Mint approached her with a dark blue box. Ichigo greedily took the box and ripped it open. It revealed two blue hair clips. Ichigo's eyes shined at it. "Thank you so much, Minto!" Mint blushed and Zakuro came up with a light purple box. Ichigo took off the ribbon and opened the lid. She picked up a purple comb that had tiny pink crystals embedded into the side, form the box. "Oh, it's bueatiful, Zakuro. Thank you!" Zakuro nodded and Ryou walked up to Ichigo._

_Ryou handed over a yellow box with blue poka dots on the wrapping. The box was aufully light. Ichigo opened the box and confetti sprayed her in the face. "RYOU! YOU BAKA!"_

_Ryou chuckled and dodged as Ichigo threw the box at him. Keiichiro laughed and set his box in front of Ichigo. It was a silver, if you moved it in the light it was shine. Ichigo held it away from her as she opened it. Nothing popped out so she brought it to her face and gasped in awe. "Oh MY GOD! Keiichiro! You're the BEST! Thank you! Thank youuuu!", she said in delight when she saw the cakes in the box._

_She hugged him and jumped up in down. But something caught her eye. A green box. Ichigo stopped jumping and stared at it. "Who brought that one?", Mint asked._

_Ichigo shook her head and walked to up to it. She untied the box and it fell open. On top of the pile of card-board, was a black box that felt furry. Ichigo picked it up and tilted the lip open. "AW! How cute! It's a ribbon bell!" Ichigo put the dark green ribbon around her neck and picked up the card. It read, '__**Happy Birthday my Kitten! I hope you like the bell! Love, Kisshu!**__'_

_Ichigo blushed and hid the note in her apron._'

Ryou pulled Ichigo into his room with her still struggling. "Let go, Ryou! I don't want to do this with you!"

No one heard her, the halls were empty.

"I don't care." He shut the door, locking it, and handcuffed Ichigo's hands behind her back. He slapped tape on her mouth and pushed her down onto the ground. Ichigo yelled out but the tape muffled her screams. Ryou grinned and walked toward her. "Ichigo, you know that you're the prettiest maid there is, right?" He ran a hand down her face. "After you, I'll go for Mint then maybe Zakuro.." But something changed that one moment.

Black cat ears appeared on Ichigo's head. Her blazing red hair turned bubblegum pink. Her eyes turned red and fangs came from her mouth and poked out from the tape. She broke the chain on the handcuffs and punched Ryou in the face. Blood came from his mouth as he fell onto the ground.

Ichigo stood up and kicked Ryou in the gut, sending him flying into the wall, breaking the picture frame that hung onto the wall. Ryou bounced back off the wall and fell to the hard ground. He tried to sit up but fell back down. Peices of glass stuck into his back.

"I-Ichigo..you..you f-f-freak..!" he gasped out and held onto his side. Ichigo turned back to her human form and ripped off the tape. She saw Ryou and ran, kneeling beside him. "Oh, Ryou! What happened? Are you alright?" She paniced and touched his hand.

Ryou smacked her hand away and growled through the pain, "G-Get AWAY f-rom me-e you..s-stupid..f-freak! Y-You d-did this!"

Ichigo gasped, "I did this? B-But how?" She stood up and backed away. "N-No..", she whispered. "No.." She backed into the door and opened it, running out. Mint saw Ichigo running and grabbed her arm. "ICHIGO! What are you doing? It's not play time, get back to work!"

Ichigo looked freaked out and pulled away from Mint's hold on her arm. She ran down the steps and into the maids room. She locked the door and fell onto her bed, crying. "I'm a freak! What did I do..? H-How did this happen..?"

**Haruko: Yeah, I know this was short-ish. But it's what I had planned for this chapter. The next WILL have Kisshu in it! **

**Kish: What's wrong with my kitty cat? *hugging a Ichigo pulshie***

**Haruko: Eh-heh..Review! *closes curtain***


	5. Chapter 5 :I Love You:

**Welcome Back! Previously on Kisshusama!**

"I-Ichigo..you..you f-f-freak..!" he gasped out and held onto his side. Ichigo turned back to her human form and ripped off the tape. She saw Ryou and ran, kneeling beside him. "Oh, Ryou! What happened? Are you alright?" She paniced and touched his hand.

Ryou smacked her hand away and growled through the pain, "G-Get AWAY f-rom me-e you..s-stupid..f-freak! Y-You d-did this!"

Ichigo gasped, "I did this? B-But how?" She stood up and backed away. "N-No..", she whispered. "No.." She backed into the door and opened it, running out. Mint saw Ichigo running and grabbed her arm. "ICHIGO! What are you doing? It's not play time, get back to work!"

Ichigo looked freaked out and pulled away from Mint's hold on her arm. She ran down the steps and into the maids room. She locked the door and fell onto her bed, crying. "I'm a freak! What did I do..? H-How did this happen..?"

**Episode 5 of Kisshusama! :I Love You: WARNING- Some sexual scenes, but hey! This IS rated M! X3**

' _"Welcome back, Kisshu-sama!", The three girls said as usual when the young master came home from school. But something was different. Kisshu didn't smirk or wink at Ichigo like always. Instead he looked at the ground sadly and mumbled back his reply, "Hi."_

_Ichigo looked at him, her eyebrows turned up, worriedly. The other maids also noticed his weird behavior as he trudged up the stairs, slugishly. _

_When he was out of sight, Mint spoke up, "Wow. He seems sick or something. You think he's okay?" Zakuro put a finger on her chin in thought before answering, "Maybe he had a bad day at school."_

_"What do you think, Ichigo?" Mint smirked as she spoke, about to crack a joke about it being all Ichigo's fault. _

_"I don't know but I'm rather worried. Maybe I should check on him?"_

_"Whatever. Be quick about it. You have to clean the bathrooms." Zakuro walked out of the main room followed by Mint. The red-haired maid went to the nearest bathroom and picked out some medicine before skipping quickly up the stairs. She sucked in a sharp breath before tapping her knuckles on the wood of Kisshu's door. 'Breath, Ichigo, breath.' _

_Noone answered the door so Ichigo called out to him, "Is something wrong, Kisshu-sama? Are you sick? I brought some medicine," _

_This time the door opened. Kisshu was standing with his white button-up shirt undone, showing his chest and stomach. The red tie hanging pulled down, just hanging. His hair was in a mess and his golden eyes looked at Ichigo with love and adore._

_His appearence made Ichigo jump and blush like a maniac. "E-Er..d-do you need medicine, Kisshu-sama?" _

_"Could you come in, Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo didn't see that coming. She walked in anyway, Kish shut the door behind her and sat on the bed. "You can sit." _

_"I really don't-" Ichigo started._

_"Sit."_

_"Okay." She obeyed and sat next to him. Ichigo fiddled with her fingers, feeling awkward in the silence. The girl felt Kisshu shift on the bed. Almost as if she was afraid, she looked up to see he was inches away from her face, staring heartbreakingly at her._

_"U-Uh. I brought you some medicine. D-Do you need it?" She stammered, blushing scarlet. _

_Kisshu said nothing while cupping her cheek in one hand and slowly moving her face toward his. His other hand, she felt, slip on her neck. Kish's lips pressed softly with a tint of hunger to Ichigo's. Her eyes went wide but felt herself slightly kissing him back. She grabbed onto his tie when they parted for air, panting. "I...I.." Kisshu kissed her again, his hand moving from her neck to his pocket. _

_Ichigo was getting hypnotized in his kiss. She sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him fall on his back with her on top of him. "Kisshu-sama.." Ichigo said in between kisses. _

_Shocking her the most, he pushed her off, making her fall on her butt. "AH!" She squealed. "I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! I just meant to bring you the medicine. Honest! I'm truely, truely sorry!" _

_"I'm not sick." He said, calmly. _

_"Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make silly assumptions-" Kisshu layed his cold pale finger on her lips and backed her out of the room, slowly. "It's okay, Ichigo-chan. Have a nice day." With that said, he shut the door._

_"Wow," Ichigo said, walking to the bathrooms. "He's a good kisser! Hee Hee!" In her giggle fit she put a hand on her neck and stopped. "My bell? I-It's gone! Oh no!" _'

The young maid balled her fist in her red hair. Tears leaked from her brown eyes, that were flickering red. "No...I..I...Kisshu.." She sobbed into her knees. "I'm a monster..I don't..wanna leave y-you. I want to kiss you..I want to hug you.."

DING DONG DING DONG

Mint looked up from her broom with a questioning gaze. "Hm? Who might that be onee-sama?"

"Must be Kisshu-sama coming from school."

"Why does he ring the door bell?"

"I told you, Mint, this door only opens from the inside. Where is Ichigo? She has to greet the young master." Zakuro asked looking at the kitchen door for no reason.

"I don't know. She was running through the hall, crying." Mint said as Zakuro walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She stepped back for Kisshu to walk in slyly.

"Evenin' ladies.." He said and looked beside of Zakuro where Ichigo should be. He suddenly looked really disapointed that his love wasn't there to greet him. He groaned silently.

"Welcome back, Kisshu-sama!" Zakuro and Mint said in usion(?).

"Would you like a snack like, maybe a strawberry?" Mint asked smirking. Kish caught on to what she was implying. He smirked also, showing his unnatural fangs.

"Yes, actually I would. Know where I can find the pretty little strawberry, Minto-san?" He asked mockingly, putting a balled fist on his hip.

Mint cocked an eyebrow, still smirking while gabbing her thumb back towards the maids' room. "She might be in there. Last time I seen her she was crying, or whatever, in the hallway."

His eyes widened and he pushed past the two ladies. "Why?" He reached the white wood door and knocked.

"_Please go away..._" Was the weak responce from inside. Kish turned the knob but it didn't go far for it was locked.

"Ichigo..open the door and tell me what's wrong?" He asked, his voice pleading.

"_...I'm a monster..I don't want to hurt you, Kisshu-sama. Please go.._" she sobbed in between words and moved to the far corner of the mattress, covering her body in the bed sheets.

"I'm not leaving. Open this door or I will force it open!" His said, his voice firm. Zakuro looked at him suprised by his words. He didn't care that much for that clumsy air-head of a maid, ..did he?

Kish didn't hear anything from her but sobs so he pulled a key from his pocket and stuck it in the hole, turning it with knob. The door opened and he shut it behind him, locking it again. "Ichigo. Come out of the sheets and tell me what is bothering you..?" Kisshu said, sitting close to her on the mattress. "Ichigo..please?" He noticed two pointy things poking the sheets up from her head. How odd.

She peeked one red eye from the sheets. When Kisshu saw her eye he gasped. "Ichigo, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm a monster." She removed the sheets and looked down while he gasped at the black furry cat ears. "I killed someone. I don't want to kill you..I don't want to be with you if there is a chance I might hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did anything to you. B-Because..I-I love you," She said, her voice shaking. ", and this won't work. I can't do this. C-Cause if I would end my own life if I created even one scratch on you."

Her tail wrapped around her thigh and her ears soothed down sadly. She gazed down with sorrow. "Please leave."

Shocking her the most, Kish **hugged** her. He actually hugged her after all she said, after all she explained. "I won't."

"Please," She begged, tears rimmed around her bright red eye. ", I don't want to hurt you, Kisshu-sama!"

"**Don't call me **_**that**_**!**" He yelled. Kisshu didn't want to lose her and he wasn't about to. "**Call me something else! Anything but that, Ichigo-chan! You are way more important than just some maid. I love you, here and now. You're mine! I layed claim on you! I won't let you leave me! You promised to stay by my side forever! And now I'm promising to stay by yours! So stop being an idiot!**"

Stunned by his words she managed to choke out his name through a sob, "K-Kisshu..?" She hugged him back, making Kisshu feel the love radiating from her warm arms, sobbing into his school shirt. "I love you too, Kisshu-kun."

Kish nuzzled into her cheek to lighten up the mood with her happy giggle. He really liked her cat ears. They made her look adorable. And she has fangs, he thought she looked devilishly cute. Her tail could wrap around him..

"Ichigo-chan..." He moaned, pushing his body onto hers harder, catching her by suprise. Ichigo blushed a deep red and squealed.

"W-What are you doing?" she squealed again when she felt his tounge trace her ear and his warm breath heating up the moment.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today..I just wanted to run out of that lame school and play with my Ichigo.." He growled into her ear, making it twitch, and grinned. His hands latched on to her breasts through her thin pajama shirt. **(NOTE: THE PAJAMA IS THE ONE SHE WEARS IN THE MANGA. THE ONE MINT LET HER BORROW!) **She gasped even though she she saw it coming. The feeling of his hands roughly massaging her breasts made her groan and kiss him. Ichigo's tounge poked into his mouth and explored with curiousity. Kish moaned and responded to her tounge when she wanted to play.

They broke apart for air and Kisshu bent his head down to kiss along her neck. She stretched out and purred while Kisshu smirked against her smooth, cream-colored neck. Ichigo's cheeks were a rosy red for the pleasure he was making her feel.

Through her clouded mind she managed to say, "No."

Kisshu stopped and raised his head to look at her. "What?"

"I said, 'no'..We can't do it here. My friends are right outside." She smirked, seeing the blush on his cheeks from what happened before. Kish looked so kawaii like that.

"Oh. Okay then." He picked her up bridal style, making the red-head squeal in suprise, and kicked the door open.

The other maids whipped their heads toward the sound of the foot making contact with the door. They were suprised to see Kish carrying their friend in his arms. Kish looked back at Mint. "I found me a strawberry so I think I'll take her to my room now."

Mint laughed when Ichigo blushed harder. They didn't see her cat ears since they were hidden by Kish's arm.

Zakuro stepped foward to appose but she suddenly remembered the way Kish's words sounded and stopped mid-step. She smiled, watching the two go up the stairs.

Mint wiped a tear from her eye, still giggling. "Hey, I haven't seen Ryou...wonder where he is.."

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe he's in his room. Go check on him or something. It's not like you do anything anyway." Zakuro said, going through the kitchen door, leaving Mint to check on Ryou. He was just a bother. Not worth anyones time, expecially not hers.

"...A-A...A..AA!" Mint almost fainted when she heard the harshness of her onee-sama's words. "ZAKUROOOOOOO~~!

**Haruko: -.- This chapter suckssss. My mind was totally brain-dead today. BLEH! o.o**

**Kish: WELL I LOVED IT!**

**Haruko: Of course you didddd.**

**Ryou: I didn't!**

**Haruko: Who cares? Sheesh, come out of the closet already Ryou.**

**Ryou: 0_0**

**Pudding: REVIEW AND WE WILL JOIN, na no da! (LETTUCE AND PUDDING MIGHT BE THE NEW MAIDS!)**

**REVIEW**

**CAUSE**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO**

**AND**

**IT **

**WILL**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**AND**

**I**

**WILL **

**UPDATE**

**QUICKER!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!~~~**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6 :Please read:

Hello everyone. I'm sorry but Haruko can't update anything anymore. She passed away on Halloween. She was stabbed and brought to the hospital. Again, I'm sorry.

I will try to update these for her because I have her chapter notes. I really will try. I'm sorry again!

Anyways, watch this youtube video in her memory. /VysE_Y5NHmo If the link doesn't show just go to 'MewHarukoAnime' it is her youtube account. Thank you guys for taking your time to read this.

,Amy


End file.
